miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF18
Rozdział 18 Adrien postawił walizkę przy schodach na dole. Jego przygoda w Kanadzie właśnie się kończyła. Mimo pewnych zaistniałych wcześniej komplikacji wyjazd uważał za udany. W końcu gdyby nie on, nie udałoby mu się spotkać jego przyjaciół sprzed lat i przy okazji sprawić, że przeszli na tę dobrą stronę. Również dzięki pomocy Adriena powstał nowy związek, gdyż Solvier i Olivia po walce zostali oficjalnie parą. Dodatkowo wszyscy, zarówno Wybrańcy, jak i bliźniaki, zostali okrzyknięci bohaterami Quebec, którzy uratowali je przed groźnym Bastienem (oczywiście Czarny Kot nieco podkoloryzował fakty na temat wcześniejszej historii rodzeństwa, mówiąc, że tak naprawdę to całe zamieszanie to wina Właściciela Miraculum Orła). Uratowali również ludzi wziętych jako zakładników, w tym dziadków Séraphine, którym postanowili zdradzić swoją tajemnicę dotyczącą artefaktów. Oboje byli nieźle zdziwieni, ale obiecali, że dotrzymają tajemnicy. Jednak najważniejsze było to, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak potężne są miracula i właścicielem jakiej potęgi się stał. Zerknął do swojego bagażu podręcznego, gdzie znajdowała się księga autorstwa Doyla Colerr'a. Chłopak sięgnął po nią dłonią i przerzucił jej stronami. Jak się okazało nie była skończona. Brakowało w niej wielu informacji, więc wiele stronnic świeciło pustkami. Chłopak pomyślał chwilę. W jego rękach coś co posiada tyle informacji na temat miraculów nie było bezpiecznie, gdyż, po pierwsze był celem Władcy Ciem, po drugie znając jego szczęście do... wszystkiego, to zaraz by ją pewnie zgubił lub zniszczył. Nowym właściwelem musiałby być ktoś, kto nie jest Wybranym, jednak ma z nimi kontakt, aby móc kontynuować notatki. Ma wiedzę na ten temat oraz chce ją poszerzać. Jest mądry i błyskotliwy. Uczy się na błędach i współpracuje z innymi. Adrien ponownie zajrzał do swojej torby i zaczął grzebać w niej w celu odnalezienia kawałka papieru i czegoś do pisania. Udało mu się znaleźć czarny długopis oraz samoprzylepne karteczki, z czego bardzo się ucieszył. Oparł księgę na swoim kolanie, tworząc z niej powierzchnię do pisania, a następnie wziął żółty kawałek papieru i zaczął na niej pisać ozdobnymi literami. Zakończywszy czynność otworzył księgę na drugiej stronie, naklejając naklejkę na tekst. Tak oto informacja o właścicielu dziennika uległa zmianie. Teraz nie był nim już Doyl Colerr. Był nim mężczyzna o tym samym nazwisku - Solvier, syn głównej bohaterki księgi. Adrien wierzył w to, że Lavender się odnajdzie. A razem z nią jego matka. Z jakiegoś powodu przypuszczał, iż ich zaginięcia mogły być ze sobą powiązane. Tylko jak? - Adrien? - chłopak odwrócił się, słysząc znany mu głos. Za nim stała Marinette. Dziewczyna ubrana była w ciepły, zimowy, czerwony sweter pokryty różnymi, związanymi z tą porą roku wzorami. Wsród nich znajdowały się malutkie czarne biedronki. Na rękach niosła drugi, w kolorze granatowym. - Pani McBreath uszyła nam wszystkim swetry. Nie wiem, jak zrobiła to w tak szybkim czasie, ale są śliczne i takie miękkie. - dziewczyna jedną ręką wygładziła materiał. - Tutaj jest jeden dla Ciebie. Wręczyła chłopakowi ubranie, natomiast on rozłożył je szybko, aby zobaczyć je w całości. Wzorki były bardzo podobne do tych na swetrze Marinette, tyle że wsród wzorów zamiast czarnych biedronek, znajdowały się ciemnozielone głowy kotów. - Uroczy. - stwierdził chłopak i naciągnął go przez głowę. Rozłożył ręce, aby zaprezentować się swojej dziewczynie, na co ona zachichotała. - Pasuje do ciebie. - uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a wtedy Adrienowi zrobiło się ciepło. Nie wiedział czy to przez nią, czy to sweter zaczyna ogrzewać jego ciało. W sumie to jeszcze kilka godzin temu trzymał swoją ukochaną w ramionach, będąc święcie przekonym, iż nie żyje. Teraz stała przed nim, zarumieniona lekko. Na jej twarzy nie było widać, żadnych ran, sińców czy zadrapań, wskazujących na to, że skoczyła z dużej wysokości, aby tradycyjnie uratować świat. No cóż, praca zobowiązuje. Nie zostawiła go. Wciąż wspólnie będą ratować Paryż. Blondyn westchnął, podsumowując wszystkie pozytywne myśli, które przed chwilą pojawiły się w jego głowie. - Gdzie reszta? - zapytał, przypominając sobie, że jego przyjaciele również sporo się nacierpieli. - W kuchni. Tak właściwie to miałam zamiar cię tam zabrać. - brunetka chwyciła zielonookiego za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Kiedy tam weszli, Adriena przywitał przyjemny zapach pieczeni. Wokół blatu siedzieli Nathanaël, Séraphine, Pann, Roxy, Monsiella, Solvier oraz Olivia. Każde z nich miało na sobie sweter uszyty przez panią McBreath. Wszystkie się od siebie czymś różniły. Ubranie Serci, Pandy, Lisicy oraz Liv (zrobienie od imienia Olivia) było wykonane w tym samym stylu co Marinette oraz Adriena, czyli miało kolor oraz wzory powiązane z ich miraculami. Pierwsze odzienie miało kolor ciemnozielony, natomiast wzorki oraz mini zółwiki, którymi było pokryte, swoją barwą przypominały limonkową maskę Tortua'y. Drugi sweter miał kolor czarny, więc dodatki, czyli chociażby małe pyszczki pand, były białe. Trzecie z kolei ubranie było mocno pomarańczowe i pokryte lisimi ogonami w kolorze ognisto czerwonym. Ostatni sweter w stylu wybranych miał kolor nmorskii i jako jedyny posiadał wzorki w wielu kolorach - fioletowym, zielonym oraz białym. Tutaj symbolem miraculum były pawie piórka. Swetry Solviera, Monsielli oraz Nathanaëla swoim wyglądem nawiązywały bardziej do ich zainteresowań. Wszystkie trzy miały kolor beżowy, jednak różniły się wzornictem. Solvier wśród szlaczków miał czarne zarysy różnych ptaków, Monsiella wielokolorowe kwiaty, natomiast Nathanaël coś co przypominało narzędzia do rysunku. Wszyscy śmiali się i wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Wśród nich latały kwami, które... również ubrane były w miniaturowe sweterki będącymi kopią ubrań ich właścicieli, tyle że bez wzorków. Adrien przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy babcia Séraphine nie jest dobrą wróżką albo kimś w tym stylu. Sam fakt, że zrobiła tyle swetrów w tak krótkim czasie był niesamowity. Teraz stała przy kuchni i przygotowywała coś do jedzenia. Chłopak dostrzegł swoje kwami, które siedziało na dużym talerzu przekąsek. Plagg właśnie kosztował kolejny rodzaj kanadyjskiego sera i był wyraźnie zadowolony. Adrien wraz z Marinette usiedli obok siebie na wolnych miejscach, akurat na wysokości talerza. Kiedy kwami ujrzało swojego właściciela, zostawiło na chwilę jedzenie i uniosło się w górę, tak że znalazł się na wysokości jego twarzy. - Powiem ci, że bycie twoim kwami to naprawdę trudna praca. - powiedział Plagg i uniósł łapkę do góry, kiedy zobaczył, że Adrien chce coś powiedzieć. - Jednak cieszę się, że to właśnie ty jesteś moim Wybranym. - Cz... czy ty właśnie mnie pochwaliłeś? - Adrien był zdziwiony tym, że stworzonko powiedziało mu coś miłego. - Powiedzmy. Ale pamiętaj, że gdyby nie ja to Kanada prawdopodobnie zostałaby zniszczona. Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił. - Plagg zrobił dumną minę i wrócił do jedzenia. Blondyn zaśmiał się. Cały Plagg. Nagle na stole pojawiło się jedzenie. Na jego widok Séraphine klasnęła w dłonie. - Poutine! - powiedziała z podekscytowaniem i nałożyła sobie sporą porcję. - Co to takiego? - zapytała Pann, patrząc na potrawę ze smakiem. - Tradycyjne danie Quebec. Są to frytki polane specjalnym serem o charakterycznym smaku oraz sosem pieczeniowym. Jest naprawdę przyszne, a babcia robi zdecydowanie najlepsze. - Oj, bez przesady. - kąciki ust staruszki uniosły się serdecznie, kiedy ta machnęła ręką. - Nie, naprawdę jest pani niesamowita! - stwierdziła Marinette, kładąc nieco poutine na talerz. - Potwierdzam! - Roxy uniosła rękę w górę, natomiast reszta osób przytaknęła. - Świetnie wyglądam w tym swetrze. - O tak, swetry to zdecydowanie mistrzostwo. - wtrącił się Solvier, połykając szybko zawartość swojej jamy ustnej. - Mistrzostwem to jest to, co wszyscy zrobiliście w Quebec. - odrzekła i oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Stan wciąż jest pod ogromnym wrażeniem i gdyby teraz nie wypatrywał na dworze samolotu, to zapewne by was tylko wychwalał. - Taka nasza praca. - powiedział dumnie Adrien, klasycznie wypinając pierś do przodu. Pani Ariane przytaknęła tylko i wróciła do swoich domowych obowiązków. Następna godzina minęła wszystkim na rozmowie. Okazało się, że bliźniaki oraz Olivia przeprowadzają się do Paryża, do dawnego domu Lavender, który wciąż był własnością jej rodziny. Cała trójka zgodnie stwierdziła, że wolą trzymać się bliżej superbohaterów oraz tam zacząć poszukiwania zaginionej matki. W końcu to właśnie tam zostali rodzeństwo zostało adoptowane i wychowane, więc tam Lavender musiała mieszkać. Kolejną nowością było to, że mama Séraphine zgodziła się na to, aby trio wróciło do Paryża samolotem należącym do rodziny Daquin. Ich walizki stały już w przedpokoju, gdyż dzięki pomocy Koalib udało im się przetransportować je tutaj z Vermillion. Wśród bagaży znajdował się również transporter Cruza. - Czyli jesteśmy na siebie skazani. - stwierdził Solvier. - Nie narzekamy. Paryż będzie dla was idealnym domem. - rzekł Adrien, kończąc jeść jako ostatni. Idealnie w tym momencie do kuchni wparował usypany śniegiem pan McBreath. - Hej, brygado! Zbierajcie się, samolot już czeka! Wszyscy poderwali się szybko i pobiegli po swoje bagaże oraz kurtki. Już po niecałych pięciu minutach wszyscy stali gotowi przed domem. Samolot pomyślnie wylądował na podwórkowym lądowisku, gdyż warunki atmosferyczne były bardzo dobre. Idealne na opuszczenie tak cudownego miejsca. Załoga pojazdu zaczęła załadowywać bagaże, gdy wszyscy żegnali się z państwem McBreath. - Będę tęsknić! - Séraphine przytuliła się do dziadków. - My również. Odwiedźcie nas jeszcze kiedyś. Następnym razem będziemy zajmować się czymś bezpieczniejszym. - Stanley puścił oczko. - Na pewno przyjedziemy. - obiecał zielonooki. - I tym razem postaramy się nie ryzykować zniszczeniem Kanady. Grupa zaśmiała się. Po kilku miłych słowach skierowanych z obydwu stron, nastolatkowie ruszyli do samolotu. Blondyn zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę na schodach i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Kanada była zdecydowanie magicznym miejscem. Czuł, że to właśnie z tym państwem były związane miracula. Na pewno to miejsce jeszcze nie raz pojawi się w jego życiu. Był tego pewien. - Adrien, wsiadasz? - Marinette wychyliła się z samolotu. Chłopak nabrał w płuca zimnego powietrza, aby po chwili wypuścić je ustami, tworząc białą parę. Popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę i przytaknął. Żegnaj Kanado. ¿Koniec? ---- Tak moi drodzy, to już koniec. c': Wytrzymaliście z tą serią tak długo. Byliście ze mną przez cały czas, mimo to, że pod koniec rozdziały pojawiały się naprawdę rzadko. Motywowaliście mnie do pracy. Dawaliście mi nowe pomysły. Dostarczaliście porcję pozytywnej energii. Szczególne podziękowania chcę podarować Minyoo oraz PCsi za to, że użyczyły mi swoich cudownych OCek, które towarzyszyły nam przez większość serii. Dziękuję również właśnie Tobie, osobie która to czyta. Za to, że byłaś jedną z tych 101 userów (101 userów! <3), które czytały to, nad czym spędzałam tyle czasu. Jestem Ci za to bardzo wdzięczna. <3 Pozdrawiam również wszystkich, którzy zostawili tutaj komentarz, czyli tekst, który dawał mi niezłego kopa do dalszej pracy. Jesteście niesamowici! :3 I tak oto kończymy nasze wspólne ferie we wrześniu. Mam nadzieję, że seria wam się podobała, gdyż, jak już zapowiedziałam, będzie kontynuacja. c: Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim i pozdrawiam z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, 180px|link=http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PinkieStyle(Tablica) 19:57, paź 2, 2016 (UTC) Pssst! Wciśnij "CTRL" oraz "F" i szukaj "?". c: